Abo
|manga debut = "Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!" |movie debut = ''Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! |Race = Aka's race |Occupation = Elite Soldier |Allegiance = Frieza Force |FamConnect = Kado (brother) }} is a soldier in the Frieza Force. Along with his brother Kado, he is one of the main antagonists of ''Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!. Appearance Abo is a large blue humanoid with skinny arms. On his head, he has one horn and two large and pointy blue ears. He wears Battle Armor and has a violet scouter. Personality Like other members of the Frieza Force, they have a cocky nature and are quick to dismiss opposition by using their scouter to determine power level. However, after having some sense knocked into them by Gotenks and Goku, he quickly has a change of heart and is shown to share a meal and have made peace with their enemies. Biography Background Abo and his brother, Kado, are soldiers who served under Frieza, ranking in the same tier as the Ginyu Force, as Vegeta explains in hindsight. When Frieza was on Namek looking for the Dragon Balls, Abo was on another planet, along with his brother. According to World Mission, he is a subordinate of Kuriza. ''Dragon Ball Z'' ''Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Two years after the defeat of Kid Buu, Vegeta's estranged brother Tarble, accompanied by his wife Gure, flee to Earth to seek Vegeta's assistance in defeating the brother duo, whom Tarble confesses have since become as powerful as Frieza and have been terrorizing a remote star which he calls home. Abo and Kado pursue Tarble and Gure to Earth using Attack Balls, where Trunks and Goten are unleashed on the two. After struggles from both sides, Abo and Kado merge into Aka, prompting Trunks and Goten to fuse into Gotenks and incite another battle. When Aka begins to demonstrate a significantly devastating power, Goku and Vegeta prepare to destroy him, however, a trick Goku plays on Vegeta results in Goku successfully being the one to vanquish Aka. After their confrontation, Abo and Kado join the Dragon Team and their friends at Mr. Satan's ruined banquet, where they are seen eating Chi-Chi's radishes. Other ''Dragon Ball Stories ''World Mission'' Due to an anomaly, as Mecha Frieza and King Cold are about to be defeated, Frieza's son Kuriza arrives with Abo and Kado as backup. Power During their time as minions of Frieza, Abo and Kado were ranked in the same tier as the Ginyu Force. In the time before they travel to Earth, according to Tarble, Abo and Kado have become as strong as their master Frieza was (presumably referring to first form Frieza).When Tarble refers to Frieza in the manga version of Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, an image of first form Frieza is shown. In the manga, Abo is easily defeated by Goten in his base form. In the OVA, Abo and Kado are able to get the advantage over Goten and Trunks for a while after using clones, but after Gohan coaches the two young Saiyans to concentrate on their Ki, they manage to outmatch them. Techniques and Special Abilities *Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ''ki. *'Cloning' – The ability to split into several identical duplicates to fight as a group. *'Fusion' – The ability to fuse with Kado to create Aka. *'Guilty Rush' - His super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. Fusion Aka Aka is the result of a merging between Abo and Kado. After proving to be no match against the young Saiyans, Goten, and Trunks. Abo and Kado merged to become Aka, who is able to turn the tables on the pair before they in turn fuse together. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Abo makes his debut appearance in a video-game as a boss in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the first mission of the God Mission series (GDM1). He then becomes for the first time a playable character in the ninth mission (GDM9). Voice Actors *'Japanese': Yūsuke Numata Battles ;Pre-''Dragon Ball'' *Abo and Kado vs. Tarble (unseen) ;Films *Abo and Kado vs. Goten and Trunks Trivia *Abo's name is a partial pun of the vegetable "avocado". In fact, when he fuses with Kado, Gotenks calls him "Avocado". Gallery See also *Abo (Collectibles) References Site Navigation ca:Abo pt-br:Abo es:Abo Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:Film characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Former Villains Category:Males Category:Siblings Category:Galactic Frieza Army